


Shore Leave

by CaptainRexika



Series: General Turboslut [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is immune and oblivious to Obi-Wan's flirting, Disaster Bi Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, much to Obi-Wan's future dismay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRexika/pseuds/CaptainRexika
Summary: The boys have a nice day on the beach, and Obi-Wan gets a rude awakening





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment on a very fun AU by my friend Fandom_Trash224 and I. We're calling it General Turboslut, so that should tell you how serious it is lol.

It wasn’t until their (incredibly short) shore leave on the planet Corliss that Obi-Wan actually saw Cody out of his armor and in civilian clothes.

 

Corliss was an out of the way beach planet. It was subtropical in nature, with wide, shallow seas and warm, mild weather year round. An ideal place to stop and rest for a week or two and let his war weary troopers, practically raised in the water, play. And play is exactly what they did. Obi-Wan would never forget the way the Force reverberated with his troopers’ excitement when they came into orbit around the planet, their disbelief when Cody began to read off the planet’s stats and what exactly they would be doing there and for how long, the way all those identical pairs of eyes shifted to look at him as if for confirmation, their whooping cries when, assigned their sparse duties, they were unleashed to do as they pleased, scattering like the boys they still were at heart. The Force had been so light that day, and he counted that entire week as one of the best of his life.

 

His guard was as lax as it ever was. Waxer and Boil were swimming about two hundred meters off while the rest of Ghost Company was busy playing a particularly aggressive game of chicken farther down the coast by some caves they’d discovered. Obi-Wan was getting in some much needed meditation beneath a small copse of trees just up the beach and had been at the activity, a small and contented smile touching his lips, for the better part of two hours, when he sensed Cody approaching him from the south. Smile widening subtly when he heard the other man stand next to him with a comfortable sigh, Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.

 

Though he knew, logically, that his Commander had to have at some point, like his many brothers, picked up other clothing besides what he was issued by the GAR, it seemed that he wasn’t emotionally ready for the sight of Cody in a tight fitting tank top and a pair of beach shorts that barely hung on to his sharp hipbones. The tank, of course, did nothing but accentuate Cody’s tawny skin and rippling muscles (especially his abdomen, and Obi-Wan was going to throttle whoever sold Cody that shirt because it was really messing with his inner peace), and Obi-Wan would later think to appreciate Cody’s dedication to unit colors because his beach shorts were orange and white, but that tiny glimpse he kept getting of Cody’s happy trail every time the Commander would have to hike up his continually sagging shorts was incredibly distracting. Oh, yeah, and his feet (also cute) were bare.

Obi-Wan dragged his eyes up and met Cody’s cheerfully oblivious smile with strained one of his own.

 

“Enjoying your leave, sir?”

 

“Oh, immensely, Commander.”


End file.
